Episode 9682 (1st February 2019)
Plot Abi leaves the boat after spending the night there with Peter. Seb sleeps on the sofa after a night drinking. He is short-tempered with Eileen and Nicola when they try to help him, bitter at their previous lack of assistance. Roy is worried about Carla working too hard and not eating properly. Chesney and Gemma make up after their fall out of several weeks ago. Abi and Seb have their last emotional meeting with Charlie and Lexi. Seb has trouble holding it together and Abi sobs as the children are taken away. Peter teases Carla that she is jealous of Abi for working with him on the boat. Adam is envious of his uncle following his dreams. Mary and Sean bring donations for Billy’s bring and buy sale. He needs help with sorting the items and Sean pushes Paul into helping him. Peter finds Abi in tears as she returns to working on the boat engine and hugs her. Sarah thinks Jordan, an Underworld client is good-looking and pushes a reluctant Carla into having lunch with him at the bistro. Seb rages at Abi, Eileen and Nicola when they try to approach him in the street. Gary tells him to calm down and after yelling at him for sacking him, he tells Gary that Adam and Sarah were in the corner shop flat together. Nicola leaves, her visit over. A livid Gary approaches Adam as he passes. He and Sarah both assure him that nothing happened between them. Carla is distracted during her lunch by constant phone calls while Jordan tries to tell her how much he likes her. Once more in the boat, Peter again offers solace to Abi. She asks him what the deal is between him and Carla and he assures her that they’re finished. They start kissing passionately again. Sarah comes clean to Gary about the night she got drunk, saying it felt good to be wanted. He understands when she calmly tells him she finds it hard to see him with Nicola. They hug. With the trial taking place in two days, Carla says she’s happy to help when Johnny asks if he can sign the pub over to her if anything goes wrong. Jordan leaves the bistro when he can’t get Carla’s attention. Billy takes Paul for a drink as a thank-you for his work. Mary passes on a message from Norris to Rita that he is going travelling with Emily and Freda and is going to sell the Kabin. Carla works late in the office. Roy brings her a meal and gives her pause for thought with comments about her and Peter. Sarah thanks Seb for helping bring her and Gary together. He continues to push her help away. Carla goes up to the factory balcony and sees Peter emerge from the boat having just had sex again with Abi. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Jordan - Jonathan McGarrity *Zack Rubinstein - Phoenix & Sebastian Winnington (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Office, factory floor and balcony *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Social services centre - Playroom Notes *Final appearance of Nicola Thorp as Nicola Rubinstein. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter finds Abi working on the boat and she explains she needs to be busy as it keeps her out of trouble; Nick tells Roy that Carla is skipping meals and working too hard; and an angry Seb turns on Gary for sacking him when he needed the job most. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,423,556 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes